Eating pretzals and watching TV
by conspiracy bug girl
Summary: B&B fluff. I hate summaries so just click and read. Then review! thanks! Chapter three is UP! Parker will come in next chapter, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!! Back again. Disclaimer: If i owned Bones i wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be writing an episode with Bones and Booth in bed._

Brennan wandered into Booth's apartment. He'd given her the key and she had given him one to hers. She hadn't told Angela, though. Cause Brennan knew Angela would rant about how that was a definite step in a relationship. But in Booth and Brennan's completely "platonic" partnership, exchanging keys was simply the most practical option, so both of them could check up on the other. In the case of an emergency, of course. Brennan wished their relationship was more but didn't know how Booth felt. She wasn't very good at reading people. What if she made a move and found that he didn't like her as anymore than a friend?

Brennan found Booth sitting on the couch, eating pretzels and laughing at his TV.

"Come on, who doesn't know that?" he said to it, unaware she was in the room.

"I don't think it's going to answer you, Booth," she said. He jumped and turned to look at her.

"Bones!" she smirked in satisfaction, "jeez, you want me to have a heart attack?"

"Oh, did I scare Mr Big, Bad and F.B.I?" she asked.

"Yes," he said bluntly. "I shouldn't have given you that key."

"Too late now," she replied, and went into the fridge.

"Not to be frank, but why are you here?" he asked. "And, more importantly, why are you raiding my fridge?"

"What does that have to do with Frank?"

"Huh?" Booth got that cute look he hag when he didn't understand something. It happened a lot.

"You said 'not to be frank.' Is being Frank bad?" she asked. Her voice was muffled slightly as her head was in the freezer. Booth laughed. And checked out her ass. Nice.

"Never mind," he was still laughing at the funny sight before him. She withdrew for the freezer, glared and moved to the microwave. After hitting the button she came to sit with Booth on the couch.

"So, what you watching?

"Some procedural show called Bones," he replied.

"Bones?"

"Yer, weird," Booth said, "and get this, it's about an F.B.I agent and a forensic anthropologist."

"Really?" Brennan was amazed. "They any good? Does the Forensic Anthropologists do everything right?"

"From what I know …"

"Which is not much," Brennan cut in.

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically, "it seems pretty true to form."

"Hmm," they watched for a minute.

"Is that the F.B.I agent?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"Wow, he is gorgeous," she stated.

"Wait til you see anthropologist," he countered, "she is smoking. Nice ass."

"Are they … together?"

"Nope, but everyone recons they should be," he said. "And they so totally want to be."

"Arghh the typical work relationship," Brennan explained. "She thinks he doesn't like her and he thinks she doesn't like him."

"Yep."

"They should just get together, already," he laughed. "Damn, they are a good couple."

"Mmm, seem like anyone we know?"

"Hodgins and Angela?"

"Totally."

_Ignorant, ignorant people. Love it? Hate it? Sitting there going WTF cause you don't understand it? R&R and tell me!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Cause some people wanted more ... and it took forever cause the computer ... broke. I'd say exploded was more acurate , though. Ok, umm , if you want another chapter I need ideas!! Cheers:_

Booth unlocked Brennan's front door with his key, opened it quietly and flipped the safety off his gun. Please, let her be here, he prayed. Please, please, please. Brennan hadn't been at the Jeffersonian when Booth had arrived, so he had automatically feared the worst. She'd been kidnapped, attacked or … he shuddered to think … was lying in a ditch somewhere.

"Bones?" he called softly.

"Booth? Is that …?" Massive sneeze, then a nose being blown. "You?" Booth hurried through the living room into Brennan's bedroom.

"Bones, are you ok?" Dumb, stupid question, Booth, he thought. Of course she's not. One look of her proved that. She was propped up on three pillows, sheets coming to her waist, examining the contents of a tissue.

"Do you think that's weird?" she asked him, thrusting the tissue to him as he came to the bed. Booth groaned, in awe at her lack of social skills.

"Arghh no, it's just gross," he sat down, squishing her foot. She winced. He moved. "So, you sick?"

"No, Booth, I felt like not going to work so I could stay home watching TV and sneezing," Booth's eye's widened then he laughed nervously.

"Ok, then," he looked to the TV, "what's on?"

"On?"

"On. The. TV?" he enunciated slowly.

"Some show called Buffy The Vampire Slayer," she said.

"Really? I thought it finished years ago," said Booth.

"Re-runs, I think," she replied. "It's actually rather interesting. Unrealistic, but interesting. I've never watched it before."

"You've never watched Buffy The Vampire Slayer?" he rolled his eyes. "Everyone's seen an episode of it."

"Evidently, not everyone," she said. He rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway, one of the characters is played by the same actor as that F.B.I agent from Bones," she said, pointing to the screen, then sneezing. He handed her a tissue.

"Really? Nice to know," as if I could've cared, he thought, but if it was the lady actress from Bones I would've. Teenage boy laugh in his mind.

"Yer, and there was this shirtless scene and that was good to watch …" she babbled on. Ok this was just getting awkward.

"Bones, you know I don't really find this a good conversation topic,"

"Huh?" clueless, as always.

"Well, talking to my partner about another man's torso it not high on my to-do-list," he shifted uncomfortably. She blew her nose, oblivious.

"Well," sniffle. "You're the one who said I should develop interests in normal human things."

"Yer, but … not … like that, you know?"

"No, I don't really," Brennan was once again examining her snot. "Can you take this in to Hodgins and ask him to test it?"

"Your snot?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Cause that's just freaky," Booth looked at her and grinned, "I will make you some chicken soup, though."

_P.S I didn't re-read it so lots of errors. Sorry, I have a year 10 english oral due in a week plus like 80 other written works and exams so i shouldn't be spending all my time here, and therefore can't spend heaps of time on spell checking stories. Makes a vow to stay off ff until all studying is done. But, alas, I write more. Can't wait til holidays!!! I will be typing at the time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Next one will have Parker, I promise. This just came to me and i had it write it!! _

"Bones, that's just … gross," Booth's face was scrunched up in a look of utmost distaste. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not over my couch, mister," Brennan warned. Then focused back on the TV. She was sitting on the very edge of the couch, eyes glued on the screen. Booth hands were over his face in an effort to hide the pictures.

"How can you watch that?" He asked, sneaking a peak at the TV. "And enjoy it?"

"Booth, you're a cop, you've seen all sorts of things like this," she argued.

"Yea, but the bodies are dead and don't look like people," he countered.

"What about Cam's autopsies?"

"I avoid them, incase you haven't noticed, Bones," heavy on the snark. Looking from the screen again, he studied Brennan closely. She was watching the TV avidly, completely intrigued with what she was seeing. He wondered how she could find something like that so interesting. Then he remembered that what she did for a living involved fibulas and scalpels. Yep, she was abnormal, all right. And he kinda, sorta, a little bit loved her for it.

"Well …" she was stuck for a response to that. He took that opportunity to take the remote and flick the channel to American Idol.

"Not better, but bearable," he muttered. Brennan looked to Booth, then to the screen, then to Booth again for a few seconds. Then made a small noise that was distinctly "ompphhh" like.

"You…how dare you? Put it back … " Booth just smirked and watched the TV. Then he felt the remote get ripped from his hand.

"BONES!!" she flicked back to Medical Emergency. He made a sound more like a growl.

"What?"

"I you know I hate the operation shows," Booth looked at the screen. A doctor had just started cutting into a women's abdomen. He felt faintly sick. "They freak me out. Please, just put it back on American Idol."

"No," she resisted the childish urge to stick out her tongue. He reached across her to take the remote back. She reacted with speed, desperately trying to stop him taking it, but was too slow. He had already put it back on his show.

The fight was on.

"Give me the remote," she said, leaning across Booth's body. He held the device a centimeter out of her reach and put a hand on the top of her head, forcing her back. She started to tickle him under the arms, going for his weakness. He broke out in a fit of giggles, trying to push her away from him. He was laughing so much now.

"Stop it, please, that …" he was giggling like a 14 year-old school girl. "Really, really tickles." She kept on the torture.

"Give me the remote and I will stop," she said, in the most serious tone she could muster.

"Never," he was slightly breathless. "But I will …" he chucked the remote across the living room. Brennan stopped tickling him and ran after it. She sprinted across the room, Booth on her heels. Both of them rolled over the couch and were neck and neck on the other side. Then Booth through out an arm, shoving Brennan to the side. She fell to the ground and felt a moment of blind panic. He was going to win! But she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Reaching out, she gripped his leg and saw him tumble forward, as though in slow motion. He scrambled forward but the remote was still out of his grasp.

"Noooooo," he said, slightly over-dramatic.

"You two are soooo immature," came a voice from in front of them. Angela. Brennan looked up to see her picking the remote off the floor.

"My, that was interesting," said Hodgins from the couch. Grabbing a handful of pretzels from Zach, he looked expectantly at the duo, as though waiting for an encore. Brennan looked at Booth and saw that he was staring at Angela. Oh shit. The world-renown forensic anthropologist looked at her best friend and spoke very slowly.

"Ange, give me the remote now."

* * *

P.S I dunno what the real equivilent of Medical Emergency is in America. Or if there is one, even. So go with me people!!!

_Oh, and P.P.S. I'm not trying to pay out American Idol, I just don't think Booth would be a fan. _

_P.P.P.S I love reviewers, they make me happy! hint hint. Anyway, the little blue (or purply color) button is just over there ---- and down a bit. See it? Yep, ok now press it! Good job!! Thanks!! xoxo._


End file.
